gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Po złej stronie torów
Po złej stronie torów – misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, trzecia od Big Smoke'a. Solucja Na początku jedziemy do Unity Station. Po cut-scence wskakujemy na motor i jedziemy za pociągiem. Naszym zadaniem jest trzymanie się blisko lokomotywy tak, aby Big Smoke mógł prowadzić ostrzał. Musimy uważać na drogę przed nami, gdyż dwukrotnie po drugiej stronie torów (po której powinniśmy jechać) przejedzie pociąg. Powinniśmy wykonać to zadanie szybko, ponieważ gdy pociąg dojedzie do mostu łączącego Los Santos z Las Venturas przed zabiciem wszystkich Vagosów, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Po zabiciu gangsterów odwozimy Big Smoke'a do domu. Ciekawostki * Oryginalny tytuł misji (Wrong Side of the Tracks) został sparodiowany w misji dodatkowej w GTA Liberty City Stories - Wong Side of the Tracks. * Nawet jeśli gracz zabije maszynistę przed wjechaniem w znacznik na Unity Station, pociąg i tak odjedzie. * W grze Minecraft w menu głównym wyświetla się czasem napis Follow the train, CJ!. Są to słowa wypowiadane przez Big Smoke'a podczas tej misji w oryginalnej wersji gry. * W tej misji można zdobyć Sancheza o unikalnych właściwościach (wszystkoodporny). * Jeżeli pociąg dojedzie do Mostu Fredricka przejedzie przez niego, mimo że jest on wtedy zamknięty. * Jeśli zaczniemy jechać za pociągiem, który powinniśmy wyminąć podczas wyjeżdżania z Los Santos zauważymy, że stanie on w tunelu, w połowie drogi pomiędzy Market Station a mostem do Flint County. Nie będzie można do niego wsiąść, nawet po zastrzeleniu i wypadnięciu maszynisty. * W pewnym momencie jeden z gangsterów trzyma się tylko krawędzi rozpędzonego pociągu, jest on w tym momencie nieśmiertelny. * Podczas misji przy jedynym przejeździe z zaporami w Los Santos jest ustawiona rampa. * Jeśli pociąg ucieknie, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem, a Big Smoke krzyknie: „''Wszystko, co musieliśmy zrobić, to jechać za tym cholernym pociągiem, CJ!” (ang. ''All we had to do, was follow the damn train, CJ!). Kwestia ta stała się bardzo słynna wśród fanów serii GTA, stała się również memem internetowym. * W misji o podobnej tematyce Wykolejeni w Grand Theft Auto V, osiągnięciem potrzebnym do ukończenia misji w 100% jest Lepszy niż CJ. Jest to Easter egg od twórców gry. * Po wejściu na motor nasza kamera zawsze zmienia się na bardziej oddalony widok niż ten ustawiony domyślnie. * W wersji beta po zabiciu członków gangu Vagos trzeba było zdobyć pewną paczkę łudząco podobną do tej z GTA III. * Po zabiciu Vagosów nawet, gdy odwieziemy Big Smoke'a innym pojazdem niż Sanchez i tak pojawi się koło CJ'a w cut-scence a także po zakończeniu misji. Problemy w misji Misja ta jest uważana przez graczy za jedną z najtrudniejszych (jeśli nie najtrudniejszą) misji do wykonania w całej grze głównie dlatego, że Big Smoke strzela niecelnie, powoli i ze słabej broni (Tec9), a ponadto Sanchez prędkością jazdy po torach ledwo dorównuje pociągowi. Stąd pojawiło się wiele alternatywnych sposobów na pokonanie tej misji. * Najprostszym, aczkolwiek najtrudniejszym sposobem jest skorzystanie z mostu, wjechanie na dach motelu w Idlewood, oraz zeskoczenie na pociąg motorem. Wtedy Big Smoke będzie miał Vagosów tuż przed sobą i szybko ich zabije. * Innym sposobem jest wpisanie kodu na możliwość celowania podczas drive-by - ouiqdmw, który nie daje stuprocentowej skuteczności, ale przynajmniej znacznie ułatwia misję bez zablokowania możliwości ukończenia GTA: San Andreas w 100%. * Kolejnym sposobem jest znalezienie broni, która pozwoli nam samemu zabić gangsterów z Vagos. Nadają się do tego karabin snajperski i minigun, ale wymaga to dobrego celowania i dobrego sterowania motocyklem (należy wyprzedzić pociąg i jeszcze uzyskać odpowiedni dystans od niego), ponadto czasami gra uznaje misję za niezaliczoną ze względu na zbyt duży dystans od pociągu. * Można też wyprzedzić pociąg i zabić maszynistę, co powinno skutkować zatrzymaniem pociągu. Gdy pociąg stanie możemy spokojnie zabić gangsterów. Zdarza się jednak, że mimo śmierci maszynisty pociąg wciąż się nie zatrzyma, co zapewne później spowoduje przegranie misji. * Natomiast jednym z łatwiejszych sposobów na przejście tej misji jest szybkie zejście z motoru, wpisanie kodu na Jetpacka i jak najszybsze udanie się w pogoń za gangsterami (dobrze by było posiadać jeden z dwóch pistoletów maszynowych) i zatrzymanie się na pociągu. Należy jednak uważać na mosty i inne przeszkody znajdujące się przed pierwszym tunelem. W ten sposób równie łatwo da się sprostać tej misji nie bojąc się, że gdy oddalimy się zbytnio od Big Smoke'a misja będzie niezaliczona ponieważ po zabiciu wszystkich gangsterów wystarczy po niego wrócić i odwieźć do domu. * Ostatnim, najbardziej inwazyjnym sposobem jest zmiana obrażeń zadawanych przez pistolet maszynowy i ewentualna zmiana pojemności magazynka (żeby Big Smoke nie tracił czasu na przeładowanie) w pliku weapon.dat, znajdującym się w folderze data, jednak należy robić to tylko w ostateczności. * Jednym z najłatwiejszych sposobów jest wyprzedzenie pociągu i wejście (bez motoru) na dach motelu w Vinewood. Następnie wskakujemy na pociąg i rozstrzeliwujemy Vagosów własną bronią. Po wszystkim zeskakujemy z pociągu i biegniemy do Big Smoke'a. Gdy to zrobimy, kradniemy auto i odwozimy go do domu. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Po złej stronie torów (1).jpg|Big Smoke ma ochotę na przejażdżkę. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (2).jpg|CJ i Big Smoke wysiadają na Unity Station… Plik:Po złej stronie torów (3).jpg|…i dostrzegając czterech członków gangu Vagos wskakujących na uciekający pociąg. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (4).jpg|CJ i Big Smoke wskakują na motor. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (5).jpg|Big Smoke ostrzeliwuje członków gangu Vagos. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (6).jpg|Po zabiciu wszystkich wrogów. Plik:Po złej stronie torów (7).jpg|Carl wykonuje zadanie. Łap zająca | następna = To tylko biznes }} de:Wrong Side of the Tracks en:Wrong Side of the Tracks es:Wrong Side of the Tracks fi:Wrong Side of the Tracks zh:Wrong Side of the Tracks